


5 times Alec felt accepted by others and 1 time he accepted himself

by Malec_Lover23



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alec Lightwood & Maia Roberts Friendship, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Feels, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood-centric, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Confident Alec Lightwood, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Gen, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Good Sibling Isabelle Lightwood, Happy Alec Lightwood, Lightwood Siblings Feels, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Supportive Jace Wayland, Supportive Magnus Bane, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Lover23/pseuds/Malec_Lover23
Summary: I randomly got this idea while washing dishes but I feel good about it! It’s pride month why not? I would include Magnus but honestly Magnus is supportive in every chapter and besides we know that Alec wants the support of others! Hope you enjoy our favorite Nephilim getting the love he so rightly deserves!NOT COMPLETE: currently working on the last chapter
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood & Maia Roberts, Alec Lightwood & Maryse Lightwood, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 14
Kudos: 150





	1. Maryse

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos comments and subscriptions make me incredibly happy so leave them if you’d like! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr and Wattpad Malec_Lover23 (very active on tumblr not so much Wattpad)

It is June the 1st, and Alec's morning has simply been perfect so far. When he woke up to his husband smiling fondly at him and whispering a proud, "Happy Pride month, my darling," he knew his day would be pretty damn great. 

He hasn't ever celebrated his sexuality before, and he honestly wouldn't make such a big fuss about it, but he did marry Magnus, who would create any excuse to celebrate and party. 

Especially if it involves celebrating his husband; Magnus will never pass up the chance to celebrate his favorite person in the entire universe. 

And because Magnus was feeling so festive this morning, they snuggled until the sun climbed further into the sky, casting a beautiful golden hue on their bedroom. Thoughts of their busy day ahead were muted by the soft sheets and even softer skin, as sleepy bliss blurred their consciousness and left them feeling safe and warm. 

When Magnus finally pulled him out of bed, they got a bit carried away in the shower, but neither of them complained about that. 

"I'm so incredibly proud of how far you've come." Magnus says a bit later, after pressing a kiss to his temple and handing him a plate with a strawberry waffle and some crispy bacon. 

"Me, too." Alec replies, beaming at Magnus as he sits across from him. They soak up the comfort of each other's company, knowing within the hour Alec will go to work and Magnus will prepare for his first client of the day. 

"What are your plans for today?" Alec asks, digging into his waffle. 

"Oh I have a few clients coming here, and then a few wards to update around some buildings. I do believe a certain Institute is on my list as well. It is the first of the month, after all. Should I save that one for last?" 

Alec hums, "I suppose you might want to ask the Head of the Institute what they'd prefer?" 

"Well, I do consider us pretty close. I'm sure he wouldn't mind a random visit, just popping in whenever." Magnus winks, arching a brow before smirking and popping a piece of bacon into his mouth. 

"I don't think he'd mind that at all. Especially if he knew it was your last thing to do for the day" Alec says, chuckling as he takes a sip of his orange juice. Their playful and flirty banter will never get old. 

His phone buzzes from where he set it down beside him on the table. He turns it over just to see who is bothering him at blasphemous hours of the morning. 

His eyes widen when he sees his mother's name as the one who sent him the text. 

"Who is it, darling?" Magnus asks, noticing Alec's surprised reaction to the text. 

"My mom..." Alec picks up his phone and unlocks it. It's not abnormal to get an occasional text from his mother, especially since they talk a good bit these days, but his mother usually prefers an phone call or a face to face conversation. 

He reads through the text, relaxing immediately when nothing seems wrong, and then reading it a second time, pride and acceptance blooming in his heart, spreading through his body and making him unbelievably happy. 

"What is it, Alexander?" 

"Mom sent me this text: Happy pride month, baby. I'm so incredibly proud of you for all you've done not only for the Shadow world, but also for yourself. I know I haven't always been supportive, and I'll never forgive myself for that, but I hope you know I'm here for you now and I'm definitely not going anywhere. I'm so thankful that I get to call you my son. I love you so much, Alec." By the end of the text Alec's voice is cracking and tears that came out of nowhere are falling down his face. 

He vaguely hears Magnus scoot his chair back, and then Magnus slides onto Alec's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing his tears away.

"It's alright, let it out, it's okay." Magnus coos softly, holding his husband close. 

"I'm sorry," Alec starts, but Magnus shuts that down, shaking his head with a small smile. 

"Don't apologize, my love. You haven't gotten the support you deserved from your mother until now. That's a lot to think about." Magnus kisses him and pats his chest gently. 

Magnus swipes his thumb over Alec's cheekbones, wiping away the remaining tears, and then moves back to his breakfast, letting Alec reply to the text. 

"I don't even know what to say." Alec huffs out a chuckle before grabbing his phone. 

"I can't really answer that for you, but I know you'll speak from the heart. You always say the right thing." Alec smiles as his husband, who looks downright gorgeous as the sun shines on his face. 

Alec goes back and forth between wanting to respond right away or waiting a bit to gather his thoughts. 

"Why don't you reply when you get to the Institute? That way you'll have some time to think about it." Alec nods at this and finishes his breakfast. He kisses Magnus fervently before saying they'll pick up where they left off later. 

Then he's off, stepping outside of their loft. He always enjoys his walk to the Institute in the mornings. The only time he'll let Magnus portal him is if he's late or if they're going together. 

When Alec walks into his office twenty minutes later, he sits down at his desk, intentionally avoiding the paperwork that's in a stack that was left during his absence overnight. 

He pulls his phone back out and reads the heartfelt text before deciding to call his mom. 

She picks up after a few rings, with a soft, "Hello?" 

"Hey, mom, it's Alec." 

"Oh, hey, is everything alright?" 

"Yeah, everything's good. I just wanted to thank you for your text this morning. I would have responded sooner, but I was about to walk to work and I wanted to hear your voice." 

"Well I’m glad you called. It's so nice to hear you again." They talk for a few minutes about Izzy and Jace, just catching up since it's been a few days since they last talked. 

Jace pokes his head in and mouths that there is a need to dismiss a team of Shadowhunters to take care of a nest of demons causing all kinds of chaos in Queens. 

"Listen mom, I have to go in a second but I really do want to thank you for the text this morning. I can't tell you how much it meant to me. Your support means the world." 

"Oh, baby, there's no need to thank me. I should really be thanking you, for allowing me to be in your life after everything." 

"Nonsense. All of us are so happy we can be together."

"I mean it, Alec. Every single word. You are changing the Shadow world for the better and through it all you are receiving the love you most definitely deserve." 

"Thank you. I really do have to go but how about I text you later and we'll pick a date when we can go to dinner?" 

"That sounds absolutely lovely. Go be that stunning Head of the Institute." 

All Alec's ever wanted from his mom was acceptance and support. He wanted the acknowledgment that nothing was wrong with him. He was without it for so long, for too long. Now that he has it, he doesn't know what to do with it. All he knows is that it's an amazing feeling to experience, true acceptance not obscured by stereotypes or labels, and fueled by unmistakable love. 

Alec feels so breathtakingly overjoyed as he clicks the end call button and stands up to begin his job as Head of the New York Institute. 

Alec has a pretty good suspicion June is going to be a great month.


	2. Maia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos comments and subscriptions make me happy so leave them if you’re willing :) 
> 
> Find me on tumblr twitter and Wattpad Malec_Lover23

"So Jace literally squeals like a girl and jumps behind me." Maia shakes her head, almost in tears as she listens to the oldest Lightwood retell the story of how Jace reacted when they were feeding ducks at the park. "He walked behind me until we were back at the Institute. He made Izzy take the rest of the bread and finish feeding them by herself." Maia cackles and throws her head back. 

"Honestly, Lightwood, keep telling me stories like that and you'll get free drinks forever." 

"Lightwood-Bane," Alec corrects, arching an eyebrow at her but smirking all the same. "And, please, keep them coming."

"Well, that is my bad, Lightwood-Bane." Maia throws her hands up in surrender and then takes his glass, going over to the beer to refill it and then quickly returning it. 

"Speaking of Magnus, why couldn't he make it tonight?" 

"He's at dinner with some of his friends over in California. I miss him." Alec twists his wedding band around his finger, taking another sip of his drink. 

"The two of you are such a trip. When you're not making out against my pool tables, of course." Alec blushes and looks down at his drink, avoiding her gaze. 

"Yeah, well I won't apologize for that. I will gladly tell more stories about Jace, though." 

"Another form of acceptable payment," Maia wipes down the bar. "I got some more people wanting refills, I'll be back in a sec." Alec nods, feeling a bit tipsy from the alcohol flowing through his veins.

He pulls out his phone from his pocket, attempting to look as graceful as possible, but mumbling curses as he almost drops it. 

He lazily scrolls through a few texts from Izzy telling him to have fun at the Hunters Moon and an email from Underhill sending a demon report to him. 

He smiles as soon as he finds his last conversation with Magnus. Magnus asked him a couple hours ago how his night at the Hunters Moon with Jace and Clary was going. After two drinks they ditched him to go back to the Institute to make out in the library, and Alec replied with just that response. 

Magnus sent a frowning emoji back and then a heart, telling him he'd be home by midnight Eastern time. Since they are having dinner in LA, that would mean Magnus would be portaling home by nine. He looks at the time and sees its close to 11. 

That was the last thing he got from Magnus and that was sent two hours ago. The drinks kept flowing, and now Alec is bordering on the line of tipsy and flat out drunk. 

He looks up and sees Maia talking to someone else, and he frowns. Maia told him that he was her favorite. 

He clumsily types on his phone, telling Magnus he's bored without him and loves him oh so much. 

"Okay I'm back," Alec hits send and then sets his phone beside him. "Demanding Seelies needing their Martinis before their hookups." Alec winces and Maia rolls her eyes. 

Alec's phone buzzes and his face lights up when he sees Magnus' text. He tells him he's wrapping things up and coming back a bit early. Maia smirks at how besotted the Nephilim is for his husband. 

“Gross, you’re so in love! It’s disgusting!” Maia hits Alec’s shoulder with her fist softly. 

Alec tuts his teeth disapprovingly, shoving his phone to the side and rolling his eyes in his typical Lightwood fashion. 

"Honestly, Alec, I wanted to tell you how proud I am of you. Not only for choosing love, but for helping the Downworlders finally get a voice. We may not say it much, since you're still a Nephilim, but we do appreciate all you do for us." Alec sheepishly smiles at the werewolf, thankfulness warming his heart at her genuine words. 

"Don't you dare let that go to your head, Shadowhunter!" Maia threatens, taking his empty glass and placing it in the sink. 

Alec nods and gives her a thumbs up. 

"Happy Pride month, Alec. I meant to tell you earlier, but this is the first time I've seen you since the beginning of June. I'm happy you're in such a loving and loyal relationship. You deserve it." 

"You deserve it, too. Thank you, Maia. For that, and the drinks." Even though he's a bit drunk, he knows Maia's words will not be easily forgotten. He feels appreciated, acknowledged, and loved. 

It could've been seconds or minutes later when Magnus' arms slide around Alec's waist, a comforting presence. 

Alec grins like a love sick puppy when Magnus presses his lips against Alec's temple, leaving them to rest there for a moment before sitting at the bar next to Alec. 

Alec immediately leans his head against his shoulder, grateful for the solid weight of his husband holding him up. 

"Hey baby," Magnus rubs his shoulder soothingly. “I went to the loft thinking you might have been home already but I was surely wrong. How was your night? Seems like the alcohol has already taken its toll on you, pretty boy." 

Alec shrugs, lifting his shoulders so high he almost knocks into Magnus' face. "I just had a few, I'm not superrrrr drunk. How was dinner?" 

"Very nice, glad I got to catch up with the Cali warlocks. I think it's time we get you home, huh?" Magnus stands up, wrapping an arm around Alec's waist and helping him to his feet. 

Maia comes around the corner and smiles at the two of them, Alec leaning heavily on Magnus. 

"Thanks for taking care of him, Maia." Magnus snaps his fingers and a fifty dollar bill appears on the table where Alec was sitting. 

"My pleasure, Lightwood-Banes," Maia winks at Alec who hums approvingly. "Have a good night." 

"You do the same. Come on, darling." Magnus creates a portal and keeps ahold of Alec's arm as they both step through it. Alec immediately falls on their bed, kicking his shoes off and closing his eyes. 

Magnus snaps his fingers to change both Alec and himself into sweatpants. Magnus slides into bed next to Alec, and Alec throws himself over the enamored warlock. 

"Hey Magnus?" Alec asks, so lucidly Magnus wonders if he really was drunk back at the bar. 

"Yes, Alexander?" Magnus cards a hand through his hair, brushing some stray locks behind his ear. 

"Tonight at the bar place, Maia said something really nice." A few moments pass, and when it's clear Alec has nothing else to add, Magnus says "Oh, yeah?" 

"Yeah, she said that she was proud of me and what I've done for the Downworld. And she's happy that I found you because we're happy. Normally she's not so sweet and sentimental but she was tonight. It was weird, but also unexpected.” 

“Just like I’ve been telling you, Alexander. You’ve given the Downworlders something they’ve wanted since the Clave was formed. It’s been a long time coming, but even though it took too long, they’re extremely happy they’re finally getting what they want. All thanks to you.” Alec flushes red from the compliments, and Magnus chuckles as Alec shoves his face further into Magnus’ neck. 

“Maia is so cool, Magnus. She gave me free drinks all night long and all I had to do was tell an embarrassing story about Jace.” Alec murmurs, sighing and relaxing in Magnus’ arms. 

“That’s great, darling. Why don’t you go to sleep and tell me in the morning, okay?” Alec hums and shuts his eyes, making a mental note even while drunk to text Maia a heartfelt thank you the next morning.


	3. Izzy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another update! I started a new job yesterday so I barely had enough time to write, but I wanted to update something so here ya go! 
> 
> Kudos comments and subscriptions make me happy so leave them if you’re willing! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr Malec_Lover23 :)

"Hey, big brother!" Izzy greets happily, winding her arm around his as he steps into the Institute. 

"Morning, Iz."

"How was your night?" Alec narrows his eyes at her sister, shaking his head with a small smile.

"Just fine. How about you? Don't you dare pretend I don't know how much you're staying with the vampire."

Izzy sighs and smacks her brother's arm. "My night was spectacular. Vampires are great in bed."

"By the Angel," Alec groans, opening the door to this office. 

"What? You asked?" Izzy teases, smirking as Alec flops down in his chair.

"Whatever. Conversation over. What do you have for me today?" Alec turns his laptop on as Izzy begins to rattle a list of things to get done before he leaves for the night. 

"-so after that, there's the Downworld Cabinet meeting, and then you have observations with some of the kids from the Academy who may end up being transferred here. And finally, a video conference call with a Clave official about the possibility of expanding Downworlder Deputies to the neighboring Institutes." Alec groans again and starts to scroll through his never-ending email. 

"Can you burn that list onto my forehead or something?" He jokes, smiling at Izzy gratefully for helping keep him in line. 

"No can do, brother. I do, however, have something that may help you stay on your feet. I'll be back in a few." Alec raises an eyebrow at his sister who still has a penchant for dramatics and watches as she stalks out of the room, heels clicking all the way down the hallway. 

"Unless it's a stamina rune or coffee it's not going to help!" He calls out after her, shaking his head in amusement.

He begins responding to emails, getting distracted when he replies to a text from Magnus saying he gets to pick dinner tonight. It's barely even nine o'clock in the morning and his husband is already thinking about dinner. 

Alec is just clicking send on a reply to a Clave email when Izzy strides back into his office, carefully holding a mug full of coffee. 

"Now I know it's a bit colorful," Izzy says, setting the mug down onto his desk, "But it's pride month and I thought you might like it." The mug's design is basically just the rainbow flag. Alec stares at it, not really loving all the color on something as simple as a coffee mug, but feeling oddly sentimental at the same time. "You don't have to use it if you don't like it, Alec. I just thought it would be nice to put it on your desk or hold pens in it. Just a little reminder of all you've overcome and how happier you are now."

Alec continues staring at the cup, knowing if he looked at Izzy he wouldn't be able to hold in his tears. 

"You don't like it." Izzy sighs, hanging her head in defeat. 

Alec snaps his head up, "No, I really do. Like, I seriously do." Alec stands up and throws his arms around Izzy, squeezing her tight until she laughs and hits his arms playfully. 

"Of course Alec," Izzy steps away from the embrace and smiles at him, "I'm extremely proud of you. I'm sorry you had to go through all you did to get here, you're the last person who deserves that. I know grand gestures make you want to run away and hide, but I thought this would certainly come in handy since you drink way too much coffee. I love you, big brother." 

"I love you too, Iz." Alec pulls his sister close for another hug, knowing this is much more than a coffee mug for the both of them. "Thank you for inviting him to the wedding. I know I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." 

Izzy smirks and shakes her head, "No need to thank me, you did all the work. I had my doubts for awhile, but as soon as you turned to face him I knew. I was happy for you then, and I still am now." Izzy squeezes his elbow and then steps out of his office to get ready for patrol. 

And later, Alec makes sure to refill his mug with coffee and carries it around with him all day regardless of what he's doing. He happens to leave it in his office during the Downworld Cabinet meeting, but they'll see it eventually. 

Once the meeting is over, he shakes hands with Maia, Simon, and Meliorn. 

"Now I do believe I have a personal appointment with The Head of the New York Institute," Magnus says, glancing at his watch, "And I believe it's scheduled for right now." 

Alec hums appreciatively, "Well I would never miss an appointment with one of my most trusted counsel members, so lead the way Mr.Lightwood-Bane." Magnus grabs his hand and pulls him down the hallways to his office. It still warms Alec's heart every time Magnus walks these hallways with confidence and without an ounce of doubt that he belongs. 

"You should sit down. We do have important business to discuss." Magnus waves his hand toward his office chair. Alec raises his eyebrow as he sinks down onto his chair and rests his elbows on the table. 

Magnus walks over to his desk and slides onto Alec's lap, encircling his arms around his neck. "I have a feeling this really isn't professional business, maybe a bit personal?" Alec murmurs as Magnus drags his lips down Alec's neck, biting his deflect rune playfully and then immediately soothing the sting with his tongue. 

"Personal is always my favorite type of business, anyway." Magnus absentmindedly replies, too busy ravishing his husband's neck. He had no time to do it this morning, so he's got to claim his husband before anyone else does. 

"I do have a conference call later tonight, so don't ravish me too much. And I have to be in the training room in ten." Magnus perks up at that, glancing at Alec with a knowing smirk. 

Alec rolls his eyes and wraps an arm around Magnus' waist, "I'm just observing some of the Academy kids. I won't be the one shirtless rolling around." Magnus snorts and places his cheek on Alec's head, breathing in his sandalwood shampoo. 

Magnus is just about to suggest rolling around shirtless right in the office when he sees the mug sitting on Alec's desk. He freezes, immediately noticing the colors of the mug and knowing Alec would never just use such a bright mug without reasoning behind it. 

"What's this, darling?" He reaches out to grasp the mug, still half full with cold coffee.

"Uhh, coffee?" Magnus huffs and hits Alec's shoulder.

"The mug, you dumbass." Alec chuckles and picks up a stray pen, spinning it around on the desk. 

"Izzy gave it to me this morning. It's meant to be the pride flag, the rainbow one. She brought it to me and said she wanted me to be reminded of how much I overcame and how I changed my life for the better. And also, how proud she is of me."

Magnus' face softens and he runs his thumb down the coffee mug before pushing is back so it's sitting where it was before he picked it up. 

"That's extremely kind of her. I'm assuming you like it?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't of kept it on my desk if I didn't like it, Magnus." Alec says, rolling his eyes. 

"Wow, so sassy today. I love it." Magnus licks his lips and rests his head against Alec’s shoulder.

“You’re sister is sweet, very supportive. Trust me when I say you’re lucky to have her.” 

“Yeah, she’s been keeping Jace and I in line forever.” Alec kisses Magnus’ temple and closes his eyes, breathing in the comfort of having his husband close to him. 

“I gotta go to the training room. I want Taki’s for dinner. My usual. See you around six?” Magnus nods and kisses him before standing up and making a portal back home. 

Alec picks up his coffee cup and fills it with some water before heading to the training room. He’s got to keep these Academy kids in line, one mug at a time.


	4. Clary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just pretend Clary didn't lose her memories of the Shadow-world because it's better that way anyway! Set a few weeks after Malec's wedding (obviously Malec is still living in New York holding their original job positions)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fourth update! Find me on tumblr Malec_Lover23 
> 
> Kudos comments and subscriptions make me happy so leave them if you’re willing :)

Alec looks up from the boring email he's typing to Jia Penhallow to see Clary standing at the door to his office, smiling softly, her hand still against the wood of the door mid-knock. 

"What's up? Normally Jace comes to annoy me at this hour, did he send you?" Clary chuckles and shakes her head, wringing her fingers together. 

She looks nervous, which immediately makes Alec stiffen. He knows they haven't had the best relationship, but Alec has made it clear that he does indeed love the stubborn redhead no matter how annoying she can be. She's strong, empowering, and generous to those she loves. 

"No, Jace didn't send me. He went on that mission with Izzy, the one with the Ravener demons down in Staten Island," Alec nods in recognition of the order he sent out just an hour ago, sending all available bodies out to Staten Island to take care of the demons. "I came by myself, obviously. I kind of have a present for you." 

"Uhh, Fray, whenever you say that I feel like you're going to leave rotten food on my desk or something." Clary scoffs and moves closer to Alec, now across from him on the other end of his desk. 

"Would you like me to?" Alec rolls his eyes and gazes up at Clary, still standing at the end of his desk with a wide smile plastered on her face regardless of their playful bantering. 

"No, rotten food is not really the kind of scent I was looking for in my next candle." Alec retorts, going back to shuffling through his stack of paperwork. 

Realizing what the Shadowhunter said before their little exchange, he glances back up and Clary and raises an eyebrow, "What's the present?" 

"Come with me!" The red haired girl bounces on the ball of her feet and grabs Alec's hand, pulling him to his feet. 

Alec huffs in amusement and allows Clary to pull him through the hallways toward her and Jace's room. 

"Why are you taking me to your room? If this is some kind of joke, I promise you-"

"God, Alec, just be patient for once in your life. You're so pessimistic, you act like I'm going to trap you in a room with a hundred spiders." 

A shiver runs down his spine at the thought, "Now even for a Shadowhunter, that's just cruel." 

"Watch it then, Lightwood-Bane!" 

Alec groans, "I thought this was supposed to be a sweet moment between the two of us, not some sort of threatening banter!" 

Clary opens the door to her room and leads Alec inside. He stands by the bed while Clary goes to the other side of the room, towards an easel with art supplies scattered around it. 

Alec hums, "So you made this room your art room? I'm sure Jace just loves that." He laughs, thinking about Clary teaching Jace how to draw and paint and then teasing him when he fails. 

"Love really isn't the right word for it," She replies, searching a bookshelf and making a noise of approval when she finds a stack of canvases. 

She filters through them, pulling one out and turning back to face Alec. 

"It's not just for you, it's for you and Magnus, but I thought I should give it to you." She spins the canvas around, revealing a colorful painting. 

She's painted Magnus and Alec kissing during their wedding, the happiest moment of Alec's entire life, and the flowers Magnus specifically picked out in the background, just barely starting to convey the indescribable joy Alec feels remembering the moment. And the best part about it is that Clary did this entirely by hand, relying on the image in her head after the wedding was all said and done.

Alec can't imagine how long this must have taken, how much energy Clary must have put into this.

"Do you like it?" Clary asks softly, handing the canvas to Alec. He takes it, holding onto it gently, afraid to ruin it. 

"You have talent, Fray. Like serious talent. I can't believe you made this for us, this is beautiful." He finally tears his gaze away from the painting to look at Clary, who is blushing and smiling. 

"I'm glad you like it. It's a late wedding gift, but also a gift for Pride month. You know about that, right?"  
Alec laughs and nods, still star struck over what he's holding. 

"I...I don't know what to say. Thank you, obviously, but like that's definitely not enough." 

"No, it is. You guys deserve a happy love story, you deserve the world. After everything you've been through and all you've sacrificed, I'm just glad I can give this to you with you both in one piece." Alec laughs, nodding in agreement.

"I plan to keep it that way too, while still taking care of you and your insane boyfriend. And Izzy and that vampire, of course." Alec looks at the canvas in his hands again and shakes his head in amazement and looks back at Clary. 

"Clary...I-this has got to be one of the best gifts I've ever been given. Thank you so much, I can't wait to show this to Magnus. Are you sure you don't want to give it to him yourself?" 

"Nah, go home and surprise him. Hopefully he'll like it." 

"I don't see why he wouldn't. You'll probably get a free vacation anywhere you want, he'll love this, don't you worry about that." 

Clary hums happily and places her stack of canvases back in their place on the bookshelf, "I'll keep that in mind. I'm happy for the two of you! Your love is inspiring." Alec steps closer and wraps Clary in his embrace, leaning his chin on the top of her head exactly like he does to Izzy. 

Alec squeezes her to his chest, rocking them back and forth making her pound his chest and protest. 

"And that is what's called a big brother hug, Lightwood style!" Alec says after he finally lets her go, after ruffling her hair and making her frown. 

"It's extremely annoying but weirdly comfortingly at the same time." 

"Well, you're officially one of my younger siblings. You're as irritating as one anyway, so just join the club." 

Clary rolls her eyes and huffs dramatically, "You always have to ruin a good moment!" 

———

About an hour later, Alec is so excited to show Magnus Clary's painting he asks Magnus for a portal home. 

After creating the portal in the living room Magnus goes back to dinner, waiting for Alec to walk through. 

"Magnus! Magnus! Look what Clary made for us." Magnus walks out of the kitchen, eyes wide from Alec's sudden enthusiasm to anything related to Biscuit. 

"Well hello to you too, love of my life." 

Alec rolls his eyes with a laugh, "Hey Magnus, no need for the dramatics." Magnus smiles and pulls him closer for a kiss. 

Alec hands the canvas over to Magnus, brushing his hand gently with his sweet smile that makes Magnus' heart bloom. 

"What did Biscuit make for us-wow!" Magnus stares at the painting before glancing back up at Alec. 

"Where should we hang this? It's got to be somewhere where all our guests can see." 

Alec cocks his head, spinning around in a circle, surveying each wall until he finds a spot beside the balcony doors; Alec points to it. 

“You want it right there?” 

“Yeah, the balcony is one of our favorite places to be together, and anyone who comes in will be able to see it.” 

Magnus hums approvingly, “I agree, that’s a nice spot. But, I do want to admire this for a few more minutes.” Magnus returns to the painting, smiling wide. Alec wraps an arm around his waist and kisses his temple, pulling his husband closer. 

“Biscuit is pretty extraordinary, isn’t she?” Magnus comments a few minutes later, after the painting is hung up with a flick of his wrist. 

“Yeah, she is. She’s always been so supportive and kind to me. It’s both a late wedding gift and a Pride month gift.” 

“Tomorrow do me a favor and ask her what kind of art supplies she uses. A talent like that should not go to waste, and you of all people know how Shadowhunters get when they’re in their little modes.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Alec indignantly asks, pouting. 

“I think you know exactly what that means, darling. Come on, dinner it gonna get cold.” Magnus kisses Alec’s adorable pouty face and drags him into the kitchen, getting a little distracted along the way.


	5. Jace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary didn't lose her memories in this one either (honestly hate that it's canon but at least in this one shot all is happy!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr Malec_Lover23
> 
> Kudos comments and subscriptions make me happy so leave them if you’re willing :)

"Hey, man," Jace enters his office and stands in front of Alec's desk, shifting from foot to foot. 

"Hey, Jace!" Alec looks up from his laptop and smiles at his Parabatai.

"I'm surprised you didn't yell at me for not knocking. I heard you with Whiteclaw earlier." 

Alec shakes his head and winces, "He's just an ass. He deserved to get chewed out for far more than not knocking. But I told you, you and Izzy are the only ones who can come in without knocking." 

"What an honor!" Jace sarcastically exclaims. A few seconds of silence pass, Alec sensing the nervous energy but knowing Jace will talk when he's ready. 

"I know it may not be a good time, but do you have a few minutes?" Jace speaks into the silence, running his fingers along Alec's desk. 

"Yeah, of course I do. What's up? Did something happen on the mission earlier?" Alec closes his laptop. 

Jace shakes his head, "Nothing like that. I was actually hoping to ask for relationship advice." 

"Oh, okay sure," Alec scoots back in his chair. "Quick question though, why are you asking me about relationship advice?" 

"Come on, dude, you can't be serious!" Jace leans over and hits his shoulder. "You have the most loving and honest relationship out of everyone in this Institute right now. You can't tell me you don't know that!" 

"Well that makes me feel better that at least you think that. So many people still say shit about me and my sexuality." Alec shrugs, glancing at the pictures on his desk of him and Magnus, resisting the urge to smile. 

"Wait, seriously? Who is staying stuff?" 

Alec rolls his eyes, "Shadowhunters from ritzy families who are still closed minded." Jace straightens and he tenses, his right hand clenching into a fist. 

"They're full of shit. Seriously, Alec, give me names and I'll show them a piece of my mind. You don't deserve that kind of treatment." Jace's earlier nervousness is gone, replaced with concern for his brother and his wellbeing. 

Alec fondly rolls his eyes, knowing his brother's overly concerned tone is due to him just being overprotective. "I don't need you fighting my battles for me, Jace. I know when to step in. I may attempt diplomacy at first, but I'm their boss. I'll knock them on their ass if needed." Jace smirks at that and lays a hand on his shoulder.

"You know I would never fight your battles just to take away your power, right? I just want you to know that I wholeheartedly support your relationship. And like I said, it's so much better than any relationship I've ever seen or been in. You guys have true trust, communication, and loyalty." A spark of pride runs through Alec, and he can't wait to tell Magnus this later tonight. However, he keeps his cool because he knows he'd never live it down if Jace found out he actually cared about what he tells him. 

"Of course I know that, and I immensely appreciate the support. You grew up to see me as different and as an outcast, but once I came out it seemed as if that would never cross your mind."

"Alec, there's no way I would ever do that to you. Not only is that wrong period, you're my parabatai, the last thing I'd want to do it make you feel lesser than me just because of who you're attracted to. Come on dude, I had my book club for years and you know damn well that's more toxic than any homosexual relationship."

Alec laughs, "I appreciate it Jace, truly. Enough about me though, what's up with you and Clary?"

"Oh, that," Jace sits down in the chair across from Alec's desk, propping his feet up on the edge of the desk, ignoring Alec's pointed glare. "I feel like sometimes I put work before her, and she can tell. I love her to death, but being a Shadowhunter...I...it comes first no matter how much I wish it didn't." Alec nods, of course he understands. 

"It's all about priorities. I know it's hard to believe, but you can have more than one priority. Work and your relationship. Clary isn't unreasonable, and I can imagine even if you took it step by step she would see your progress and appreciate it. And besides, she wasn't raised the way we were. It took a lot of time for me to see that work and training isn't the only way to spend time, you can have fun too. Especially with Clary.” 

"I feel like I've already ruined the relationship." Jace says, hanging his head. 

Alec shakes his head, "I promise you, you haven't. Can you imagine how much Magnus and I disagreed about this? And we're still together. Has she said anything to you?" 

"No, but she's disappointed whenever she's around me and I don't do something with her. It seems like the whole relationship is built on training and sparring and patrols. I don't remember the last time we went on an actual date." 

"Have you ever asked what she likes to do on dates?" 

Jace looks up at him, a confused expression on his face, and Alec resists the urge to laugh at how inexperienced his brother, the Jace Herondale, is with dating. "What do you mean?" 

Alec sighs, "I mean what she likes. Does she like flowers before dates? Does she like to dress up for dates? Does she like causal dates like to a bar or does she like fancier dates like to a restaurant? Does she like mundane things like movies?" 

"That's a lot of questions." 

Alec rolls his eyes and throws his head back, "Okay then, fine. Just answer one: what has been the most romantic date you two have been on?" 

Jace pauses and taps his foot against the desk, running his fingers along the chair arm. "All the dates we've been on have ended awfully. We ended up double dating with Simon and Maia," Alec winces, making them both chuckle before Jace continues, "And then we went ice skating and Jonathan knocked me out." 

"Damn, which one was worse?" Jace laughs at Alec's comment. 

"They're at a tie. I really don't want to remember either of them." 

"Seriously though, I think you need to just keep trying. Make it one day a week where you both take off. Hell, Izzy and I can take over whatever your doing. Trust me, being with Magnus has taught me that taking time for just the two of you really shows how much you care about each other. You get to talk without running around killing demons, and you can actually hold a conversation for more than twenty seconds. I promise you she'll see how hard you’re trying to make time for her. And, of course, it wouldn't hurt to tell her you're not doing this to intentionally be hurtful or insensitive. That should clear up any misunderstanding." 

"Thank you so much, man. This really helped. You know what, I'm going to surprise her and take her out tonight." 

"That's great, I'm sure she'll enjoy that. Do you have anything left to do tonight?" Jace gets up and walks over to Alec's side. Jace shakes his head as Alec stands up from his chair. 

"Nah, I just have to finish up with the new trainees. Thank you for the advice, Alec. I'm so proud of you and Magnus. If anyone deserves a lifetime of amazing dates, it's you two. Should I call you the love whisperer now?" Jace teases, slapping him on the back and embracing him. 

"Oh dear God, no, please!" Alec playfully shoves him away. "Go finish up so you can go on that date before Clary gets sick of you!" 

"Like she could ever get tired of the Jace Herondale!" Jace calls out as he walks out of Alec's office, turning around and grinning before shutting the door. 

Alec feels pride blooming in his chest, not only for Jace but for himself. Alec knows Jace isn't much of a sentimental person, not nearly as much as Alec himself is, but this is Jace's way of telling Alec he respects him and his relationship enough to ask for advice. 

His heart feels lighter, happier, and the undeniable love flowing through their bond makes him that much content as he packs up his things and texts Magnus for a portal home. 

And when he receives a picture from Jace later that night with both of them smiling wide, sitting at what seems like a fancy mundane restaurant, Alec can only laugh and hand the phone to Magnus. 

"Would you look at Blondie and Biscuit. Damn, they clean up nice. I don't know the last time I've seen them without ichor all over their clothes." 

Alec frowns, shooting Magnus a glare knowing that comment was made directly about him. "I'll tell them you said that." Alec takes his phone back and then places it on the coffee table, turning toward Magnus who has an old book lying on his lap.

“Go ahead, Alexander. I wonder what made them go out so suddenly. You didn’t tell me they had plans tonight.” 

"Jace came and asked for dating advice earlier. The few times they've been on dates they ended in a disaster. Jace was pretty discouraged about it. Hopefully it'll end nice." 

Magnus hums and flips the page, "Hopefully they enjoy themselves. Even the Angels above know they deserve a night without chaos." 

Alec nods, "Put that away, now,"He whines, curling up beside Magnus. 

Magnus snorts, "Jealous of a book, darling?" Ringed fingers gently sift through Alec's crazy hair as Magnus finishes the page he was on and throws it beside Alec's phone on the coffee table. 

Magnus suddenly gets up and pins Alec to the couch, laughing when Alec shrieks happily and willingly allows Magnus space to plant his lips along his deflect rune. "It's been far too long, I need to reclaim you," Magnus huskily whispers into his husband's ear, "Before too many people think you're free game." 

Alec groans, titling his head back in pleasure as Magnus ravishes his neck, Jace and Clary long gone from his thoughts, another type of person far more prevalent in his mind. 

Even when Alec unexpectedly calls in sick the next morning due to very personal reasons he didn't even want to try explaining to Izzy, knowing she would never let him hear the end of it, Jace still made sure to call him and thank him for his advice.


End file.
